


Heart

by AutisticWriter



Series: 3 Sentence Fics [63]
Category: Friday Night Dinner (TV)
Genre: 3 Sentence Fiction, Autism, Autism Spectrum, Autistic Jim Bell, Autistic Martin Goodman, Bisexual Male Character, Established Relationship, Fluff, Microfic, Multi, Polyamory, Prompt Fic, Sharing a Bed, Sleepy Cuddles, Spooning, happiness
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-06
Updated: 2018-11-06
Packaged: 2019-08-19 21:55:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16543001
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AutisticWriter/pseuds/AutisticWriter
Summary: As he lies in bed between Jackie and Martin, Jim is too excited to sleep.





	Heart

Jim lies awake beside Jackie and Martin, his sleeping partners snoring softly; he’s exhausted too, but the excitement of being in a relationship with his two favourite people in the world has kept him awake these last few months, ever since Jackie and Martin asked him to join their relationship.

Eyes burning with fatigue, he snuggles closer to Jackie and clasps her hand carefully, still amazed to be so close to the woman he has loved for several years; on his other side, Martin rolls over in bed and snuggles against Jim’s back, and Jim smiles, loving Martin too – because Martin is autistic too and developing feelings for his crush’s husband was what finally made him comfortable in his own bisexuality.

He smiles, so happy, and closes his eyes; Martin’s heart drums against his back, and Jim eventually falls asleep to Martin’s soothing heartbeat and Jackie’s soft hand against his own and the overwhelming joy of being part of their love.


End file.
